Marvel/DC: Multiverse in Danger
Marvel/DC: Multiverse in Danger is an American animated television mini-series based on the characters from Marvel and DC Comics. Premise Cast & Characters Marvel Avengers * Steve Rogers/Captain America (Brian Bloom) * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) * Thor (Dave Boat) * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) * Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Wally Wingert) * Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Colleen Villard) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Chris Cox) * Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (Nika Futterman) * Sam Wilson/Falcon (Bumper Robinson) * T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Grey Griffin) * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) * Vision (Peter Jessop) X-Men * Scott Summers/Cyclops () * Jean Grey () * Bobby Drake/Iceman () * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast () * Warren Worthington III/Angel () * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Steven Blum) * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat () * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler () * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus () * Anna Marie/Rogue () * Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Phil LaMarr) * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver () Fantastic Four * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic () * Sue Storm/Invisible Woman () * Ben Grimm/Thing () * Johnny Storm/Human Torch () Guardians of the Galaxy * Peter Quill/Star-Lord () * Gamora () * Drax () * Rocket Raccoon () * Groot () * Mantis () * Adam Warlock () New Warriors * Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher () * Namorita () * Robbie Baldwin/Speedball () * Angelica "Angel" Jones/Firestar () * Richard Rider/Nova () * Vance Astrovik/Justice () S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury (Eric John Bentley) * Phil Coulson () * Maria Hill () * Daisy Johnson/Quake () * Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird () Other Heroes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Roger Craig Smith) * Luke Cage () * Danny Rand/Iron Fist () * Jessica Jones/Jewel () * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Liam O'Brien) * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel () * Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl () * Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Nolan North) * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Bumper Robinson) Masters of Evil * Baron Helmet Zemo () * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger () * Amora the Enchantress () * Skurge the Executioner () * Emil Blonsky/Abomination () * David Cannon/Whirlwind () * Barney Barton/Trick Shot () * Ulysses Klaw () * Arthur Parks/Living Laser () * Bruno Hogan/Melter () Brotherhood of Mutants * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Tom Kane) * Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Peter Lurie) * Raven Darkholme/Mystique () * Mortimer Toynbee/Toad () * St. John Allerdyce/Pyro () * Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche () * Frederick "Fred" Dukes/Blob (Stephen Stanton) Frightful Four * Bentley Whitman/Wizard () * Peter Petruski/Trapster () * Thundra () * Dragon Man (N/A) Serpent Society * Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra () * Blanche Sitznski/Anaconda () * Quincy McIver/Bushmaster () * Burchell Clemens/Cottonmouth () * Roland Burroughs/Death Adder () * Gustav Krueger/Rattler () * Rachel Leighton/Diamondback () * Frank Payne/Constrictor () * Ariana Siddiqi/Black Racer () * Seth Voelker/Sidewinder () * Beatrix Keener/Coachwhip () Wrecking Crew * Dirk Grathwaite/Wrecker (Dave Wittenberg) * Henry Camp/Bulldozer () * Brian Philip Calusky/Piledriver () * Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (Gary Anthony Williams) Hydra * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Steven Blum) * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker () * Arnim Zola () * Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra () * Johann Fennhoff/Dr. Faustus () * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones () * Sinthea Schmidt/Sin () A.I.M. * George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Wally Wingert) * Andrew Forson/Scientist Supreme () Other Villains * Loki Faufeyson (Crispin Freeman) * Tony Masters/Taskmaster () * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin () * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin () * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Peter MacNicol) * Eddie Brock/Venom (Benjamin Diskin) * Mandarin () * Ultimo (N/A) * Justin Hammer () * Paul Duval/Grey Gargoyle (Troy Baker) Other Characters * DC Justice League * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (George Newbean) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern () * Barry Allen/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbry) * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudky) * Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) * Katar Hol/Carter Hall/Hawkman () * Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl () * Ray Plamer/Atom () * Mari McCabe/Vixen () Justice Society * Jay Garrick/Flash (John Wesley Shipp) * Alan Scott/Green Lantern () * Ted Grant/Wildcat () * Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate () * * * Teen Titans * Dick Grayson/Robin () * Roy Harper/Speedy () * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl () * Garth/Aqualad () * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl () * Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) * Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) * Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) Doom Patrol * Freedom Fighters * Legion of Super-Heroes * Shazam Family * Billy Batson/Shazam (Sam Lavagnino & Zachary Levi) * Freddy Freeman/Shazam, Jr. () * Mary Batson/Mary Marvel () * Injustice League * Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) * Joker (Mark Hamill) * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Erica Luttrell) * Thaal Sinestro (Troy Baker) * Gorilla Grodd (David Solobov) * David Hyde/Black Manta (Khary Payton) * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic () * Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer () * Carl Sands/Shadow Thief () * David Clinton/Chronos () Injustice Society * Fearsome Five * Rogues * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (C. Thomas Howell) * Mick Rory/Heat Wave () * Lisa Snart/Golden Glider () * George Harkness/Captain Boomerang () * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master () * James Jesse/Trickster () * Roscoe Dillon/Top () * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard () Royal Flush Gang * Darkseid's Elite * Female Furies * Other Villains * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) * Doris Zeul/Giganta () * Rudy Jones/Parasite () * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Robert Englund) * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash () * Despero () * Starro (Dee Bradley Baker) * Orm Marius/Ocean Master () * Nanaue/King Shark (Fred Tatasciore) * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Tasia Valenza) Other Characters * Episodes # Trivia *